Sorrelpaw's Quest
by CinderPeltLover
Summary: Sorrelpaw, the daughter of Lionblaze and Cinderheart, also has a special power. It wasn't purposely given to her like her father's former invincibility; it was an accident that shapes her life all the same when a cat we all know comes to attempt to take over all the Clans in vengeance. PREQUEL TO SORREL'S PATH!
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**So guys, this is an anniversary project because I have now been on FanFiction for 1 year (and one week, at the time I'm writing this). This was the first Warriors fanfic I ever wrote on FanFiction. I deleted it because I didn't think it was good. I have another one that was my actual, very first Warriors fanfic that was really bad that I have as one, big, ten-page document on my computer. It's pretty bad, and I might post it as a joke that's totally unedited later on.**

 **So here it is!**

 **This Sorrelpaw is the son/daughter of Lionblaze and Cinderheart shown in the manga at the end of** ** _Bramblestar's Storm_** **. I am conveying Sorrelpaw as a she-cat.**

* * *

 _ **Allegiances**_

ThunderClan

Leader-  
Bramblestar

Deputy-  
Bumblestripe

Medicine Cats-  
Leafpool  
Jayfeather

Warriors-  
Brackenfur  
Cloudtail  
 _Apprentice: Hollypaw_  
Brightheart  
Millie  
Thornclaw  
Spiderleg  
 _Apprentice: Amberpaw_  
Birchfall  
 _Apprentice: Sorrelpaw_  
Whitewing  
 _Apprentice: Dewpaw_  
Berrynose  
Mousewhisker  
 _Apprentice: Fernpaw_  
Cinderheart  
Ivypool  
 _Apprentice: Snowpaw_  
Lionblaze  
Dovewing  
Rosepetal  
Poppyfrost  
Lilyheart  
Cherryfall  
Molewhisker  
Stormcloud

Apprentices-  
Hollypaw: Black she-cat with dark green eyes  
Amberpaw  
Sorrelpaw: Brown she-cat with leaf-green eyes  
Dewpaw  
Fernpaw: Dark smoky she-cat with black stripes and leaf-green eyes

Queens-  
Daisy  
Squirrelflight  
 _Kits: Lightningkit (Golden tabby tom with amber eyes), Shadekit (Gray-black she-kit with dark green eyes), Gustkit (Gray and white she-kit with dark green eyes), Streamkit (Blue-gray tabby tom with amber eyes)  
_ _Mate: Bramblestar_

Elders-  
Graystripe  
Sandstorm  
Purdy

ShadowClan

Leader-  
Rowanstar

Deputy-  
Crowfrost

Medicine Cat-  
Littlecloud

Warriors-  
Tawnypelt  
Grasstail  
Owlclaw  
Scorchfur  
Tigerheart  
Ferretclaw  
Spikefur  
Pinenose  
Stoatfur  
Pouncetail

Queens-  
Snowbird  
Dawnpelt

Elders-  
Snaketail  
Whitewater  
Ratscar  
Oakfur  
Smokefoot  
Kinkfur  
Ivytail

WindClan

Leader-  
Onestar

Deputy-  
Harespring

Medicine Cat-  
Kestrelflight

Warriors-  
Slightleap  
Crowfeather  
Feathersong  
Nightcloud  
Hootfeather  
Gorsetail  
Weaselfur  
Leaftail  
Oatcloud  
Emberfoot  
Heathertail  
Breezepelt  
Furzepelt  
Crouchfoot  
Larkwing

Queens-  
Sedgewhisker

Elders-  
Whiskernose  
Whitetail

RiverClan

Leader-  
Mistystar

Reedwhisker  
 _Apprentice: Lizardpaw_

Medicine Cats-  
Mothwing  
Willowshine

Warriors-  
Mintfur  
Minnowtail  
Mallownose  
 _Apprentice: Havenpaw_  
Grasspelt  
Duskfur  
Mosspelt  
Perchwing  
Shimmerpelt  
Lakeheart  
Heronwing

Queens-  
Icewing  
Petalfur

Elders-  
Pouncefoot  
Pebblefoot  
Rushtail

Other Animals

Smoky  
Coriander  
Midnight

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

Sorrelpaw quietly padded through the undergrowth, tracking a water vole in a stream. It was plump, and she couldn't possibly let it escape. She crept closer and closer...

"Hi, Sorrelpaw! What're you doing?"

Sorrelpaw saw the vole bounce out of reach. "Mouse-dung!" she hissed.

"Sorrelpaw? You alright? Why are you out here, so close to ShadowClan?" ThunderClan had a recent scuffle with ShadowClan because a ThunderClan was supposedly crossing the border, but the scent told them that ThunderClan was still three fox-lengths in their own territory.

Sorrelpaw turned to her unaware sister Fernpaw. "I _was_ hunting a water vole, until you came crashing through the brambles."

She hung her head. "Sorry."

Sorrelpaw decided to forgive her sister. She did it all the time. "It's alright. Do you want to come hunt with me?"

"Sure," she answered.

They went to another part of the stream. Fernpaw went on the side closest to ShadowClan. She didn't particularly want her to, but since Sorrelpaw had gotten sick only a few days after battle training began, Fernpaw knew more moves, and insisted she should be closest.

"Wait," Fernpaw meowed. "I think I hear something."

"I don't hear-"

" _Shhh!_ " Fernpaw crept into ShadowClan territory. She turned around and smiled. "It's a pheasant."

"It's _ShadowClan's_ pheasant," Sorrelpaw reminded her tabby sister.

She snorted. "Whatever." She dashed into the pines and disappeared.

Sorrelpaw was about to pursue her sister, but she decided not to. That would get them both into trouble. She just decided to stay clear of the border until she heard a screech that clearly belonged to Fernpaw.

"I'm coming!" she yowled as she dashed into the shadows.

Sorrelpaw found Fernpaw on the ground, hysterical. Hot anger flooded Sorrelpaw. She dragged her sister into ThunderClan territory by her scruff and hissed at her. Fernpaw was attempting to get up, but kept collapsing. She was finally able to stand, and she was still giggling.

" _Drop dead, Fernpaw!_ " she yowled. Fernpaw crumbled to the ground.

"Get up," Sorrelpaw growled. "This isn't the time for another joke. Especially since Bramblestar's about to know what you did."

Fernpaw didn't move.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on."

Fernpaw still didn't get up. Sorrelpaw now knew something was wrong. Fernpaw would have gotten up by now.

"F-Fernpaw?" she shakily asked as she ran to her. Her flanks weren't moving.

 _No! What happened?_ she thought as tears ran down her cheeks. She leaned in to Fernpaw's ear. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "Please come back."r

Fernpaw's eyes shot open and she vomited on the ground. She looked at unbelieving Sorrelpaw. "Ugh. What happened?" she asked. "I feel sick."

Sorrelpaw quickly thought of an explanation for her sister, since she apparently had no memory that she had just died. "You ate a bird with maggots in it."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I did. You were too busy talking to Dewpaw for you to listen to me. Now come on." Sorrelpaw was careful to base her answer out of a real happening. Fernpaw actually ate a thrush while talking to Dewpaw earlier today.

As she helped Fernpaw up, she saw a pair of golden eyes staring at her inside a bush in ShadowClan territory, but ignored them in relief that her sister was okay.

 **So do you think it's good? I really tried to make it better than the original, if you happened to read it in the three days it was on FanFiction.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Lightningspirit the supreme: Thanks!**  
 **Pebbleshine: Oh. Oops. Wait... a cat named Fern** ** _song_** **is a** ** _tom_** **? That doesn't really make sense. Thanks for telling me, but I'm still going to show Fernpaw as a she-cat because of Ferncloud.**

Sorrelpaw crept through the undergrowth, trying to sneak up on Birchfall. She knew he would be very proud of her, and he might even brag! She liked it when she was bragged on. He was just outside the camp, casually coming back with a squirrel, Mousewhisker and Fernpaw with him. The crowd was a little large, but she was good at stealth. She would just have to make sure not to tell anyone to drop dead again. She ran forward, and pounced on his back with ease since he was in the back.

"Woah!" he yowled as he turned his head. He quickly recognized his apprentice and smiled.

"Did I impress you?" she asked.

"I didn't hear a thing. Yes; good job."

Sorrelpaw beamed and left to try to hunt, hoping not to encounter Fernpaw this time.

* * *

Sorrelpaw concentrated all of her focus on a rabbit that was straight ahead of her. It wasn't terribly big, but rabbits were somewhat uncommon in ThunderClan's territory. She would be very proud of herself, and she basically was alive because of self-pride. She slowly crept forward and pounced. It would be mouse-brained to copy WindClan in this dense undergrowth, and she was sure there was a technique to it that she didn't know. She caught the rabbit and buried her catch.

Sorrelpaw quickly found three more mice, and with effort, a squirrel. She returned to collect her catch and saw that the ground had been dug and her rabbit was gone. Infuriated, she began looking for the cat. She saw them, and it was the same cat that was watching her when she accidentally killed Fernpaw. They dashed off before she could tell anyone else about them.

"Wait! Who are you?" she asked as she followed. She couldn't see them anymore. "Fox-dung! Who is that cat? At least I have the mice left, and a squirrel. That's pretty good." She went and collected the remainder of her catch and she slowly trotted back with the squirrel in her mouth and the mice dangling by their tails.

Hollypaw padded up to her nowhere near the camp. She greeted Sorrelpaw with a flick of her tail. Hollypaw had always been quiet, but always bursting with energy when the time was right.

"Do you want me to carry your mice?" Hollypaw asked her in a quiet voice.

"I'm alright," Sorrelpaw answered in a muffled voice.

Hollypaw smiled and took the mice from her jaws.

Sorrelpaw heard a faint rustling in the bushes. She passed it off as a bird, but Hollypaw put her tail in front of her.

"Don't move," Hollypaw whispered. Then the stench hit her. _Badger!_ her mind screeched. _Badger!_

"Are you crazy?" Sorrelpaw asked. " _Run!_ " She threw her squirrel over as far as she could and sprinted away. She soon saw Hollypaw trying to find the squirrel and tuck it away safely.

"Hollypaw!" she urgently exclaimed. "Come on!"

She shook her head. "We shouldn't waste prey!"

"StarClan will understand!"

Hollypaw rolled her eyes and put the fresh-kill in a hollow tree trunk. She then dashed after Sorrelpaw, but the badger had already found them. It was gaining quickly. Sorrelpaw leaped to be in between Hollypaw and the badger.

" _Leave_ ," she growled.

The badger backed away, terrified.

" _Leave!_ " she growled again. It quickly blundered away.

Hollypaw looked at her, stunned. "H-How did you d-do that?" she stammered.

She had to tell the truth this time. "I don't know," she sighed. That really was true; she had no idea.

"I won't tell," Hollypaw promised.

"Thank you." As Hollypaw went to get the fresh-kill, the same golden eyes burned into her, and she could make out the distinct shape of a cat, watching, waiting...

And pouncing.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the chapter I had up at first. I forgot to revise and there were tons of mistakes in it and it wasn't as good as it could be.**

 **Lightningspirit the supreme: Sorrelpaw only has one power, but I'm not making it super-clear. I'm trying to give a clue in each chapter, so be on the lookout!**

 **Pebbleshine: Thanks! And maybe the Erins made a mistake, after all, Rowanstar begins as a she-cat.**

 **Guest: I am updating right now.  
**

 **Also guys, on top of at least trying to put a clue to make Sorrelpaw's power a little clearer, I'm trying to put a clue of who the mysterious cat is in each chapter. There will be a hint in this one, for both things.**

Sorrelpaw felt a sharp pain in her scruff as the cat dragged her.

"Sorrelpaw!" She remotely heard from Hollypaw. The cat left her in the shadows, helplessly dazed, as they dragged in her sister as well. Not as dazed, she tried to get up, but the other cat, who was much bigger than Hollypaw, easily pinned her down. Feeling stronger, Sorrelpaw stood, confronting her captor.

"Hello," the cat greeted.

"Get off of me!" Hollypaw growled. The cat calmly placed his paw over her mouth.

Sorrelpaw snarled. "Let us go," she firmly stated, just like the other times.

He _mrrow_ ed in amusement. "I believe not. You still need a lot of time to learn about your power. I need you for a task, so come along."

Her snarl didn't fade. "What task?"

"The Clans should be ruled by me. I need to rule over all of them, and destroy - well, perhaps I should stop. I need you, so come along. Don't worry, you'll have company." They made a gesture toward Hollypaw.

"No," she breathed.

"But she must come now, and so should you."

"No," she stated more firmly this time.

"Alright," they shrugged. "If you change your mind, I'll be around the Moonpool, so come and find me." They made a long scratch along her side and shoved her back into the light, while both the cat and Hollypaw melted into the shadows.

"Hollypaw," she breathed. She stumbled and fell unconscious, all the wind knocked out of her.

* * *

" _Hollypaw!_ " Sorrelpaw gasped as she whipped awake. Briarlight was beside her, stroking her side with gentle paws.

"It's alright," Briarlight assured.

Sorrelpaw began sobbing. "No it isn't!"

Briarlight sighed and stopped stroking her. "Where is she? Do you know?"

"No," she shook.

"If they wanted you, though," Briarlight reminded, "they'll for sure keep Hollypaw alive as some sort of lure, if that makes you feel any better."

Sorrelpaw blinked a tear away. "I guess that's true."

"Good. Think good thoughts. It makes you feel better."

Leafpool cautiously poked her head in through the bramble screen and saw that she was awake. She came in and took some herbs out of the store and dropped them beside her. "This will help you recover from your shock," she explained.

"Thyme?" Sorrelpaw asked. Leafpool smiled with approval.

"Should she get a poppy seed?" Briarlight asked.

"Good idea," Leafpool mewed, carefully scooping up and laying it on a thyme leaf. Sorrelpaw ate that stalk first and then ate the rest. She calmly drifted off her vision blurring, until it was completely black. _Like Hollypaw_ , was her last thought before she was sucked into the void of rest.

 **So it's getting exciting, I know. And if you think that there weren't the hints I promised, they were in there.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Pebbleshine** **: Thanks!**

 **Oh my gosh, guys, sorry for the super long holdup! I should be pretty much regular now, since I finished Tropical Flower.**

 **And I won't tell you anymore if there's any hints. You have to look for them on your own now.**

It had been three days since Hollypaw had disappeared, and Sorrelpaw hadn't seen either of them since. She knew that her sister was alive, because she would be an incentive, a bait. Bramblestar had asked Onestar to keep a lookout for either of them, but ThunderClan wasn't so sure. Onestar almost couldn't be trusted.

"Sorrelpaw," Birchfall called. "We need you for a hunting patrol."

"Okay," she responded hollowly. She basically had a complete loss of personality ever since Hollypaw's accident. Birchfall came over to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, worry and sympathy in his amber eyes.

"I feel like I let Hollypaw down," she weakly meowed.

"You didn't. It was all the loner's fault, not yours. Don't feel so bad."

"But it's almost never a loner that's the enemy of a Clan! It's usually a rogue. Loners are supposed to be friendly."

"Yes, rogues are usually the enemy. But all it means to be a loner is that you live in one place and you probably won't move from it. It has nothing to do with how nice you are to the Clans."

"I guess so."

"Good! Now come on. A hungry Clan can't feed themselves." Birchfall got up, and he was slowly followed by Sorrelpaw. They both padded together to the patrol.

* * *

The patrol consisted of herself and Birchfall, Cherryfall, and leading the patrol was Millie. She wondered if Bumblestripe had set up the patrol specially for her, because all of her closest friends were in it, except for Millie. She didn't really like Millie because another friend she had, Briarlight, hated the way Millie constantly treated her like a kit.

"Alright," the tabby she-cat announced to her patrol, "we're going to the shore of the lake, around the Sky Oak. Is everyone okay with that?"

Bumblestripe shoved himself beside her. "I told you to go to the abandoned Twoleg nest," he meowed to her.

"But I'm leading the patrol. Shouldn't I choose?"

The young tom had a growl of annoyance deep in his throat. "And _I'm_ the deputy, and I know what's best for my Clan. Go to the abandoned Twoleg nest, because it hasn't been hunted in a little while. There will be plenty of prey." Before Millie could protest, the tom left. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on then, we'll go to the Twoleg nest."

The patrol returned with lots of prey, but Sorrelpaw only had a measly shrew. She felt a little better, but she was still deep into depression. Amberpaw and Birchfall were always by her the entire time, and she was almost hoping they would help her out of her sadness. She almost felt happy, in fact, but she was put right back into depression when Millie scolded her for barely doing any work.

She then saw her glimpse of the cat. All she saw was a large paw, with tufts of black fur in it. She yowled for them to surrender, and she charged.

All she saw was a cat quivering in fear.

 _Did it work? Did it really work?_ she thought.

 **So there is the chapter. I'll go ahead and start working on the next chapter, to make up for the delay.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Guys, I have a new poll up on my profile. IT IS NOT RELATED TO THE STORY, but it'll be used in a story idea I have. Could you guys please vote? If you have a suggestion, that's fine too. Just PM it to me.**

Sorrelpaw snarled in disgust. It may have worked, but it wasn't them. It was just another cat, that looked like a collarless kittypet.

"What do you want?" the cat stammered, literally quaking.

"Who are you? Where are you from?"

"Look," the cat, a tom, meowed, "I'm just a loner that lives around here. I'm Bounce. I smelled your scent and I was wondering if I could join you."

"Why do you have black fur in your claws?" she asked, not answering his question.

"What? I don't have any." Sorrelpaw was about to make a stinging retort and point at his blackened claws, but there was no fur. It must've been a vision she had in her anger. She took a deep breath as Millie and her patrol came to see what was happening.

"Who's this?" Millie asked.

"I'm Bounce," the tom answered.

"Come with us," she meowed. Sorrelpaw fell in behind Bounce.

"Sorry," she meowed. His dark green eyes had a glint of understanding and then he turned away. They quickly reached the camp and Bramblestar rushed over to see the ginger tabby tom.

"Bramblestar, this is Bounce," Millie introduced.

"He says he'd like to join ThunderClan," Sorrelpaw added. Millie shot a scornful look at her.

"Well, I don't let cats join immediately," Bramblestar explained to the tom. "It's just so you can be used to Clan life by the time you're part of it. But you're welcome to stay here until then."

"Wait," Bounce meowed, confused. "So I'm staying here, but I'm not a member?"

"You are welcome to contribute and decide if you like it here," Bramblestar replied. "Then you will begin to receive apprentice training. You look around six seasons, but that's okay."

Bounce held his head high, his white muzzle bright in the harsh sunlight. "I will."

"Then welcome to ThunderClan, Bounce."

The cats became aware of Bounce's presence and some began to chant his name. His eyes became bright with pride and he started greeting cats. Some, like Jayfeather, didn't greet him back, but other cats were happy to have him.

An idea snapped in Sorrelpaw's head. Sorrelpaw ignored her Clanmates and went to Bramblestar. "I need to go hunting. Alone."

Bramblestar flinched, but he nodded his head. She tromped out and went to the Moonpool.

* * *

Seeing the Moonpool in the daylight was strange. It was normally shimmering with blueish starlight, but now it was just normal stream water from the mountains.

She didn't need her Clan to help her. She didn't need any help at all. She could find this loner by herself.


	6. Chapter 5

**Shira the Mage** **: Maybe you're right, and maybe you aren't...  
** **Pebbleshine** **: LOL  
** **GUEST** **: What, do you expect me to update every hour? I need to actually write the chapter, you know.**

 **And don't expect the story I'm using with the poll to be published anytime soon. But you guys really seem to like the name Sleet. Just remember that you can totally suggest names, too.**

Sorrelpaw saw the loner towering above her, suddenly. She almost flinched, but she decided to make herself snarl instead.

"Who are you?" she demanded. The cat purred slightly and didn't answer. "Where's Hollypaw?"

"Oh, the black one? She's fine, right now."

Sorrelpaw wasn't sure if she should try to charge or leave. She almost decided to charge when she saw a small glimpse of her sister, who was also looking at her. Her dark gaze clearly read to leave. She hissed and left.

* * *

"Sorrelpaw!" Birchfall called, running up to her. "Where have you been?"

"Hunting," she grumbled.

"You smell like WindClan. Sorrelpaw, tell the truth."

"Okay, fine! I was at the Moonpool."

"Birchfall! Have you found Sorrelpaw?" the deep voice of Bramblestar called.

"Yes, Bramblestar," he called back. The dark tabby tom raced up.

"Sorrelpaw, may I speak to you? In private?"

"Um, sure, I guess," she shrugged. He looked at Birchfall and the warrior left.

"Where exactly did you go?"

"To the Moonpool."

"Why?"

"Because that's where Hollypaw is."

Bramblestar looked at her. "You should've told me earlier."

"I know, but... I just couldn't."

"Did you see her?"

"Yes."

"The loner?"

"Yes."

"Is she okay?"

"I think she is, but when I saw her, I didn't see blood on her."

"That's good. He probably won't hurt her so you'll come."

"That's true. I hope so."

"Alright. Thank you, Sorrelpaw."

Sorrelpaw left from her dismissal, and she padded off back into the woods. She wouldn't go back to the Moonpool, but she just needed some time to be by herself again. She found a quiet spot and sat.

She had actually seen Hollypaw, and she was fine, but the loner said that she was right then, which meant for Hollypaw to be rescued, or for Sorrelpaw to turn herself in.

She felt a strange, but pleasant feeling on her shoulders. She looked up and saw a shimmering black cat with their tail draped across her shoulders. Because of appearance alone, she could tell it was Hollyleaf, Hollypaw's namesake.

"What should I do?" Sorrelpaw asked her, desperate. Surely a StarClan cat would know.

Hollyleaf's whiskers drooped a bit. "I'm sorry, Sorrelpaw, but this is entirely your decision." Hollyleaf got up and began to pad away.

"At least give me advice!" she yowled after her.

"Do what you think is best." The black she-cat darted into a shadow, and disappeared.

That was all Sorrelpaw needed to hear. She started back to camp. She wouldn't go back to the Moonpool yet. She would wait until the time was just right.


	7. Chapter 6

**Pebbleshine : LOL**

 **And guests, I've began to moderate guest reviews, so don't be alarmed if your review doesn't show up immediately.**

Days had passed, and Sorrelpaw was carefully forming a plan. It would be perfect, but not foolproof. But they could probably defeat this loner and rescue Hollypaw. She had to clean the elders' den, so she decided to work on that while she worked on cleaning.

"What're you mumblin' about?" Purdy asked as she was laying out new bedding.

"Nothing," she replied. He didn't question her further. After just a bit longer, she finished, and Birchfall came in.

"You've finished. Okay, good. Do you want to come hunting with me?"

Sorrelpaw, puzzled, nodded her head. The tom beckoned her with his tail and they padded off together to the lakeshore.

"You've been planning, haven't you?" her mentor asked along the way.

"For what?" she asked, knowing what.

"An attack."

She smiled. "How could you tell?"

"You're my apprentice. I can always tell when you're up to something. When are you doing it?"

"In the next claw-moon, I hope. It will give us just enough light to see, and still easily stay hidden."

"That's in a little more than half a moon. Are you okay with that?"

"I've the outline of it planned already. All I need to do is plan the rest and tell it to Bramblestar, and wait for his approval. I can do that with time to spare."

"Would you be okay with telling me what you have?"

Sorrelpaw looked at her mentor, surprised. "Well, it starts when we go to the Moonpool on the claw-moon..."

After she finished, Birchfall looked at her proudly. She smiled, and she felt true joy inside her for the first time since what felt like forever.

"Sorrelpaw!" Bumblestripe called, unknowingly interfering with her moment. "We need you on the dusk patrol."

She got up, recovering herself. "Coming!" she called back, rushing to the cats that apparently were the dusk patrol. It also consisted of Poppyfrost, who appeared to be the leader, Fernpaw, Brightheart, and Spiderleg. Fernpaw and Sorrelpaw looked at each other, confused, because neither Birchfall nor Mousewhisker were with them. Brightheart leaned over to them.

"Your mentors and Bumblestripe thought you could probably go on patrols on your own now," she explained. The both quickly understood and began to pad along with the patrol.

There were no problems with ShadowClan, surprisingly. All of their scents were inside their border.

"Wow," Spiderleg commented, jokingly shocked. "This is incredibly rare."

Brightheart nudged the tom. "Come on, you stupid furball." He ran to Sorrelpaw's side.

"Hey, Sorrelpaw," he whispered, "What's all this I hear about you planning to attack the loner?"

"It's true," she answered. "I'm going to at the next claw-moon."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Not the details of it, and some cats don't know about it at all. Did Birchfall tell you?"

"Yeah." He opened his mouth, as if he was about to yowl the plan to the patrol.

"Don't you _dare_ tell anyone!" she spat in his ear. He slunk away nervously and paid no attention to her now.

For a moment, she felt proud, until she realized what she did. _Did I just control a warrior?_


	8. Chapter 7

**Pebbleshine** **: NEVA LOOK AT THE SUN! XD  
** **catbooklover2004** **: I never called Brightheart a tom. You may have confused Spiderleg with Brightheart, if this helps. Sorry for making it unclear.**

 **Sorry if I forgot to mention, but I went to church camp for Mon-Fri and I just came back yesterday. Sorry about the holdup.  
**

 **And, the quality of my writing may decrease because I have a forming case of writer's block.**

It was a quarter moon until the claw-moon, and Sorrelpaw was ready. Whatever she could do, she seemed to be exercising her power because of her accidental control over Spiderleg. This may help her defeat the loner, if she didn't fail again like the last two times. Now all she needed to do was speak to Bramblestar. She ran the plan over and over in her head so she would know what to say. She saw Bramblestar sitting with Squirrelflight by the fresh-kill pile, with their kits darting everywhere. She carefully padded to them and they saw her.

"Lightningkit! Stop running around!" Squirrelflight scolded her kit. The tom grumbled and sat. The other kits sat as well, not wanting trouble.

"Is there something you need, Sorrelpaw?" Bramblestar asked, looking at her with his fiery amber eyes.

"I need to speak to you."

"Birchfall told me you probably would. Come to my den." The big tom got up, and led Sorrelpaw up the Highledge to his den. He sat and curled his tail around his paws.

"It's about-" Sorrelpaw began.

"I know," Bramblestar interrupted.

"...Okay, well, I guess I'll start."

She told him the whole thing, start to finish. His expression was unchanged the entire time.

"Well?" she asked him as she shuffled her paws. He nodded his head once and she made a long sigh of relief. He dismissed her and she quickly left, joy bursting inside of her.

 **Okay, the short chapter wasn't because of my writer's block. There was just nothing left to write. And the battle will be in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8

**This is a really long chapter. Just warning you.**

Sorrelpaw couldn't sleep. Tomorrow night, they would attack the loner. Most of the Clan didn't know about it, and Bramblestar was going to tell them tomorrow. It was a simple plan, and she was sure it would work. She had been chosen to supervise, and Molewhisker and Lionblaze were the runners. She was anxious the entire day, and finally, the sunset came.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me underneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar called. The cats glanced at each other, confused, except for herself, Squirrelflight, Molewhisker, and Lionblaze and Cloudtail, who already knew about the plan. They were told because they were part of it. "We are going to attack the loner tonight that has Hollypaw, and I need Molewhisker, Lionblaze, Ivypool, Cloudtail and Sorrelpaw." Ivypool looked shocked, and Sorrelpaw realized that she had forgotten to tell Ivypool her part. She ran over to the silver she-cat.

"What's this all about?" Ivypool asked.

"We need for you to be with Bramblestar and Cloudtail. Just pay attention to them. They'll tell you tonight." Ivypool didn't look sure, especially since she was getting this from an apprentice, but she nodded her head once in acknowledgement.

* * *

The night had finally come, and the claw-moon was glimmering in the night. There were no clouds, and all of StarClan was fully visible. Sorrelpaw wondered if Firestar could see them from up there, and she didn't doubt it, until they got outside of Clan territory to outside the Moonpool. They might not be able to then. Ivypool was huddled in with Cloudtail and Bramblestar, and Molewhisker and Lionblaze were chatting together, and Sorrelpaw was able to hear a little bit of it.

"I'm just not so sure about battles now, since I'm not invincible anymore." She could tell he was worried, and she was worried for her father as well. He was still used to being reckless, but now he had to pay close attention, especially because of his role.

Molewhisker put his tail over Lionblaze's shoulders and told him something she couldn't pick up, but Lionblaze smiled, so she assumed that Molewhisker was being positive.

Sorrelpaw fell in with Cloudtail, Bramblestar, and Ivypool, though she wouldn't be with them. She would be alone in the plan, but she thought it would be better to join in with her friends before. Ivypool padded on confidently, so she assumed Cloudtail and Bramblestar had explained her role well. However, she still looked a bit jumpy. Sorrelpaw was confident in the young she-cat.

They got to the Moonpool, and they knew they had to be very quiet. They couldn't see the loner, but all of them knew that they were there. The eerie silence seemed to make everything close in on them. Now Sorrelpaw had to lead. She motioned for the others to hide behind a large rock at the Moonpool, and she continued by herself.

She saw the loner's camp, and then she made herself present. She knew that Molewhisker and Lionblaze were coming to follow her now. She went to small fern bush that she was sure was his den, and she saw a pair of bright green eyes open, then widen.

"Why are you here?" Hollypaw whispered. She didn't answer, and the loner also woke.

"Why are you here so late?" they asked, groaning. She stepped out of the den, forcing them to get out of the den.

Then Lionblaze and Molewhisker pounced.

All three of them screeched and yowled, then Ivypool came out, early. Sorrelpaw motioned for her to go back, but she didn't see the apprentice. She was dashing to the camp, and it was too late now. Bramblestar began to chase after her, and only Cloudtail didn't come out. All Sorrelpaw could do was hide and hope nothing happened; but unfortunately, the worst possible did.

 **Okay, not too long. You'll find out the outcome in the next chapter ;)**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry, this is barely a chapter. I can't really do much with this story right now.**

 **Sorry about the super long holdup. School has me pretty much wrapped up, and author's block doesn't help.**

 **And just so you'll know, the plan was supposed to go like this:**

 **Sorrelpaw gets the loner out of their den.  
Lionblaze and Molewhisker get them pinned.  
Cloudtail, Bramblestar, and Ivypool come to get Hollypaw.**

The night air was now still, and there was tension building up. Lionblaze, Molewhisker, and the loner were no longer screeching. Ivypool's pale fur was gleaming, and she was clearly shaking. Hollypaw's clear green eyes were glowing in the light.

But Bramblestar was nowhere to be seen.

Then she noticed the pelts of Molewhisker and Lionblaze up, and moving freely. Shouldn't they be pinning the loner down? Then the pieces snapped together as they heard a bloodcurling screech.

Everyone began to frantically rush about, and only Sorrelpaw remembered Hollypaw. She began to drag the quaking ball of black fur, then she unfurled and began to run with her Clanmates.

"But what about Bramblestar?" Hollypaw panted.

"He'll be fine! He still has eight lives!" Cloudtail responded, not looking back at her. She already knew, but this made Sorrelpaw's blood icy.

Finally, they made it back to the camp. Everyone was asking questions about where Bramblestar was, especially Bumblestripe. All they could say was that he would be back soon, and hope that it was true.

 **Again, super sorry. And, just because it will probably still be a while longer before I update again, Bramblestar will come back.**

 **Please look at my profile for news.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Lightningpelt202 : This chapter will tell you.  
Lavenderheart73: I know... but I wanted to do my own characters, since the actual book with them in it hasn't come out yet.  
Shira the Mage: XD... I hope  
**

 **Hi guys. Sorry for my little dropout. Now that everything has settled down and I'm adjusted to school schedule, I have enough time to update on a regular schedule - hopefully.**

 **By the way, if any of you are on the WarriorCats website and forums, is it not working? It's not for me on any WindStream computer, but it works fine in other places.**

 **ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Three days had passed since Hollypaw's rescue. Bramblestar returned the next day, and it was true that he had lost his first life. To make the bad news worse, he got no information about the loner. But at least all of ThunderClan was now intact. Everyday living could return. Except for a sense of security.

Hollypaw was usually quiet, but now she never spoke. Even Berrynose began to quiet down. No cat was allowed to travel alone or without a warrior. Three warriors had to always remain in the camp, and three cats had to be awake for shifts at night.

Hollypaw walked up to Sorrelpaw at dawn, and flicked her tail to Bumblestripe, who was organizing patrols. They walked to him side-by-side, and he assigned them a hunting patrol with Mousewhisker and Spiderleg. The patrol was smaller than usual, because Birchfall, Thornclaw, and Dovewing were staying at the camp, as well as Bramblestar, who would barely go to the dirtplace. He had an unhealthy attraction to the camp now.

When they were hunting, Hollypaw only left within a fox-length of Sorrelpaw when either of them were about to make a kill. It wasn't that she was scared that the loner would come back, but it was just a token of security, like a mother, but Cinderheart had to go on the dawn patrol.

The dawn patrol ended when the sun was all the way up, and Sorrelpaw had a good catch; she had a squirrel and a robin. Hollypaw had a plump vole, which Sorrelpaw half-caught by staying by her the whole time. Spiderleg had two shrews and Mousewhisker had a mouse. No one spoke, and the silence almost killed Sorrelpaw, so she quickly decided to break it.

"Mousewhisker, how dare you kill your own kind?" she meowed. Mousewhisker just looked at her, and she then felt quite uncomfortable. Hollypaw smiled, which made her feel a little better, but not much. The patrol padded back to camp in an awkward silence.

* * *

The day dragged on, Hollypaw not leaving either Fernpaw's, Cinderheart's, or her side. There was chatter in the camp, thankfully for her, and Spiderleg even brought up the joke Sorrelpaw attempted to lighten up the mood of the hunting patrol. Remembering the patrol, Sorrelpaw's stomach growled and she padded to the fresh-kill pile. She reached for a delicious-looking sparrow, and then, seeing a flash of ginger fur, she realized that Bounce was looking at the same piece. He quickly backed away and took something else, and she shrugged and picked up the sparrow. She couldn't really notice the sparrow's delectable taste though, because he kept glancing at her, and she began to feel uneasy. She had to wolf down the shrew and get Birchfall to go hunting with her.

Although the young tom was friendly, and meant nothing any harm, she couldn't help but worry.

Worry about the sparkle in his eye when he looked at her and she looked back.


	12. Chapter 11

**Lightningpelt202** **: Sorry. Yes, Bramblestar did lose a life, and he is back in ThunderClan. Sorry for making it unclear.  
** **WerewolfGirl900** **: XD**

 **It's a new dawn... A new day... A new chapter... For you...  
FREE DRAWING REQUEST FOR THE PERSON THAT CORRECTLY GUESSES THIS REFERENCE**

 **On with the chapter!**

Sorrelpaw tried to drag out her hunting time with Birchfall for as long as possible. But unfortunately, they had more than they could carry, so they had to leave and go back to camp, where Bounce was.

When they came back, of course, Bounce was looking at her with his sparkling leaf-green eyes. He wasn't even hiding himself. Birchfall gently nudged her.

"Looks like you have an admirer," he purred. Sorrelpaw blushed, her fur turning hot.

"I know," she whispered back, "but I'm not a warrior yet. He's not even an _apprentice_ yet."

"But that's okay. Berrynose and Honeyfern were in love when they were apprentices."

"But this is different. He's six moons older than me. And he's a loner."

"He'll be an apprentice just like you as soon as Dewpaw, Snowpaw, and Amberpaw become apprentices, though."

Sorrelpaw made a small snarl. She knew, and she wish she didn't.

* * *

Dawn had come on the next day, and Sorrelpaw realized that she was the second one up. Bounce was already awake. She got up, stretched, and quietly tipped out of the den.

Bumblestripe was sitting with his tail curled around his paws in attempt to warm up. The daytime was okay, but greenleaf was quickly transitioning into leaf-fall, and the dawns were quite chilly. Sorrelpaw went to the dirtplace and came back to await the deputy's instructions.

"Bounce, will you wake the apprentices?" Bumblestripe asked. The ginger tom nodded his head and dashed off, while of course, sneaking a glance at Sorrelpaw. A moment later, he returned with her siblings, and Dewpaw, Amberpaw, and Snowpaw.

"Thank you. The warriors should wake at any moment now."

Bounce seemed to completely ignore the deputy and shuffled in beside Sorrelpaw, and he smiled at her. "You looked cold," he whispered. She was a bit chilly, and his thick pelt was a lot warmer, but she just twitched her tail in reply and didn't say anything.

The patrol began, and Bounce actually began to stay at least a few tail-lengths away from her. This surprised Sorrelpaw quite a bit.

In fact, almost the rest of the day he didn't just stay away from her, he _avoided_ her. This confused Sorrelpaw, but she didn't complain. He avoided her until evening, when the weather was beginning to cool off, and he walked right up to her.

"Bumblestripe said we could train together. Do you want to?"

Sorrelpaw shuffled her paws uncomfortably. She didn't know what to do. She had no more duties, and was bored, but Bounce was asking her. _This must be why he avoided me all day_ , she thought. Before she could answer, he ducked his head. "Oh, it's okay. You don't have to go." He began to pad away, but she trotted up to him. He glanced at her without turning his head, and he could see his eyes sparkle again.

All Sorrelpaw did was follow Bounce. He took her to the Abandoned Twoleg Nest, where he looked dead into her eyes.

"Listen, I do want to train, but I want to tell you this more." He shifted his paws and glanced around. "M-meet me at the dirtplace at moonhigh. I need to show you something."

She cocked her head, but put it straight again quickly. She decided not to ask. He smiled and cuffed her around her ear with sheathed claws. She smiled back and charged.


	13. Chapter 12

**Lightningpelt202** **: Remember during the attack when they heard the screech and they left Bramblestar behind? That was when the loner 1/9 of the way killed him. I hope this resolves any confusion.**

 **No one guessed the song reference? Really? It's _Feelin' Good_ by Michael Buble... or whoever, because he's one of the many people that have covered it.**

Sorrelpaw's eyes snapped open in the middle of the night. She didn't know why, and was about to go back to sleep, when she remembered that she had to go to the dirtplace now.

Sorrelpaw had always snuck and slunk around with ease. She faintly grinned as she remembered the time she snuck up on Birchfall, the day after she accidentally killed Fernpaw. She made it to the putrid dirtplace and managed to make it through the thick brambles. Bounce was waiting for her right there and she followed him wherever he was going.

They ended up at the Sky Oak. He didn't hesitate to instantly begin climbing. She shrugged and quickly caught up to the small tom.

The two stopped at a thick branch near the top. He sat on it, but she continued standing so she wouldn't lose grip. She looked back in the spot where he was sitting, but he wasn't there. She saw a flash of ginger, and saw that he was standing on a nearby branch just above them. She now realized that he had to do this to jump up at the steep angle. She got up there and continued.

The rest of the way wasn't very far, for the branches were almost too thin to stand on. But when they reached their final stop, she realized why he had to show someone this.

It was a small break in the thick foliage that only showed the black sky and Silverpelt. Their eyes met.

"It's beautiful," Sorrelpaw breathed. He smiled and their tails met. She snatched her tail away, and he looked at his paws uncomfortably.

"Sorry," he quickly apologized. She put her tail down, and they lay touching, but not entwined.

The awkwardness of Bounce's mistake ended soon, and they were able to forget it and look at the view and chat until moonset was about halfway over. Then they decided to leave so they could get some sleep.

* * *

Sorrelpaw was feeling the effects of staying up so late.

She lost about half of her fur in brambles while clumsily catching a mouse. There was a battle training game and she was beaten every time. She was asked the points of the Warrior Code and it took her about two times as long to think of any, much less tell it. But she thought it was all worth it.

They returned to camp after the Warrior Code practice, and Sorrelpaw was surprised to see Bramblestar sitting on the Highledge, with Bounce right in front of him. She knew what was happening as he called them.

"Bounce is a loner we took in to his request. Now, even though he is much older than the ritual states, Bounce is becoming an apprentice. For this day on, Bounce, you will be known as Bouncepaw. Poppyfrost, you will be his mentor, and I hope you will teach Bouncepaw to be strong even in the hardest times, as Thornclaw did to you, and you have to Lilyheart."

Poppyfrost shoved her way up to Bouncepaw, and she made the motion for them to touch noses. His eyes sparkled in pride, exactly like how they did when he looked at her.


	14. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the long wait, guys. Hey - at least it wasn't a cliffhanger.**

 **This chapter's a little short, but I think it's a good one.**

 **Lightningpelt202 : I was waiting for a good time.**

 **WyldClaw : You'll have to wait and find out ;)**

A quarter moon had passed since Bouncepaw's apprentice ceremony. Dewpaw, Amberpaw, and Snowpaw had become warriors the day after, and they were now Dewstorm, Amberstripe, and Snowtooth. The three new warriors were quite happy with their new names and no more apprentice duties. All was well, except for Sorrelpaw and Bouncepaw.

They felt quite uncomfortable around each other. Neither of them knew why. All they could do was hide their discomfort to the best of their abilities, hope no one noticed, and try to think about something else.

Of course, at dawn that day, Bumblestripe assigned Sorrelpaw to show Bouncepaw all of the apprentice's duties.

"It's because you two seem to be friends," Bumblestripe explained. Sorrelpaw shuffled her paws, unable to know if he was right or wrong. She nodded her head respectfully to the deputy and looked at Bouncepaw, who was looking at his paws. She sighed and fell in beside him, knowing that this would be a long day.

* * *

Sunhigh had come, and Sorrelpaw had just finished giving Bouncepaw a short tour around the territory. She knew that he already knew how to make a nest, but she showed him some of the best mossy spots around the camp. The closest was a little wet spot in the grass near the top of the hollow. She also made sure to note that dirty moss went in the dirtplace. That was what she did, anyway.

"Weren't some of the apprentices saying something about having to take care of the elders?" Bouncepaw asked, right in the middle of what she was trying to tell him about the mossy spots.

Sorrelpaw rolled her eyes. "Yes. We have to give them fresh-kill, and replace their moss. And remove their ticks and fleas."

Bouncepaw curled his lip in disgust. "How do you do that?"

"Hope that their complaining annoys the tick or flea enough to make it leave," Sorrelpaw purred. He cocked his head in confusion. She cleared her throat. "You crack the fleas with your teeth and dab ticks with mouse bile. You can get mouse bile from Jayfeather or Leafpool."

They began walking back to the bottom of the stones, and Bouncepaw suddenly stopped. Everything about him was focused on something in a pile of brambles. He touched her back with his tail. "Tell them I saw a bird." He rushed off.

She heard a voice in the bush that didn't belong to Bouncepaw.


	15. Chapter 14

**WyldClaw** **: You'll find out soon... | Thanks!**

 **DA CHAPTER!**

 **BTW, I'm going to draw some the characters on DevART pretty soon. I'm going to draw Sorrelpaw and Boucepaw definitely, and perhaps other cats like Hollypaw, Fernpaw, and probably the loner when the book is finished.**

 **And this chapter has a little bit of a different writing style.**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW THESE INSTRUCTIONS:  
Look up 'northern lights with flute' on YouTube and click on the one called 'Native American Meditation- The Northern Lights' by Bohdi Sanders. Listen to it during this chapter. You'll see why when it starts.**

The stars were burning brightly above Sorrelpaw. There was no reason, but she had to get out of the camp, and away from ThunderClan. Just for this one night, two nights before the next Gathering.

She ran all the way to the abandoned twoleg nest once she had snuck past Brackenfur. The night breeze was chilly and it forced a few tears from her eyes and her cheeks stung. Silverpelt and the three-quarter moon worked together to cast an eerie, silvery-blue light across the forest. Through the rapid transitions of the blueish light and long, dark shadows, she made it to the door of the abandoned twoleg nest. She went inside and climbed the creaky steps to the top.

Boards ran parallel to the floor, and they seemed to support the roof. Some were lower than others, and with effort, she leaped onto the lowest one and began to climb.

There was a large hole in the top, right beside a rafter. She slipped through, her thick pelt brushing against it. She was now on the roof.

The roof was hers. It was hers, and only StarClan could object. No other living cats were even awake right now. Kittypets would be sound asleep in their twoleg dens, rogues and loners would be curled up in their mossy nests, and so would Clan cats. The roof was hers. At least, she thought.

"S-Sorrelpaw?" Sorrelpaw looked around her. There he was, also on the roof. It was no longer hers.

"Bouncepaw?" she asked, confused. Why was he here?

As if he read her thoughts, he answered. "I needed peace."

Sorrelpaw nodded her head in agreement. Neither of them knew why they needed to be away. Away from anybody or anything. They just did.

Bouncepaw turned his attention back to Silverpelt. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" he asked. Sorrelpaw didn't reply. "It makes me wonder how it came to be, all those stars in a perfect cluster, stretching across the night sky."

Sorrelpaw's eyes glowed. "It was our ancestors."

He looked at her without saying anything. He wanted to know more. She curled her tail around her paws and cleared her throat.

"Before the Clans even existed, there was no Silverpelt to light up the sky at night..."

* * *

Sorrelpaw finished the story of Silverpelt after a long time. When she finally finished, Bouncepaw looked at her and shuffled his paws.

"I always saw it, but I never knew it was StarClan."

"Well, now you do, and it's true. It's not just a bunch of stars.

Bouncepaw smiled meekly, and it quickly faded into another wave of discomfort for him. "Sorrelpaw, whatever happens, I just want you to know that... I'm sorry."

Before Sorrelpaw could react at all to his statement, he bunched up his hind and pounced, his claws unsheathed and his teeth bared.


	16. Chapter 15

**WyldClaw** **: You may or may not find out in this chapter... I haven't written it yet. And I'm really tired. | Pretty much, if you're going to ask a question, you'll find out in the next few chapters.**

Sorrelpaw's vision was fuzzy as she opened her eyes. She wasn't on the roof anymore, and it was clearly still night. She tried to get up out of her sleeping position, but her shoulder had a crisp wave of pain as she tried to move it. Her neck muscles ached as she turned her head to see that it was a deep scratch. With a large effort, she turned her head back around and laid it on the ground and dozed off again.

* * *

"Well, look who's here."

Sorrelpaw's eyes opened to Bouncepaw, who was standing with his paws shifting uncomfortably. She saw a blurry cat as well, but she couldn't see them very well because they were standing in the shadows. She couldn't recognize them because she couldn't think.

"I'm proud of you for doing this, Bounce."

"I'm Bouncepaw now," Bouncepaw mumbled. The shadowy cat didn't hear him. Sorrelpaw didn't hear any more because she fell asleep yet again from weakness.

* * *

Now Sorrelpaw guessed that she had been asleep for a long time, for it was night again. She could move around, but her muscles were still sore. A black and white tom was always standing by her. She was never really scared of him; he had a collar. But she never tried to do anything, just in case. She wasn't in good enough condition to, anyway.

She was fed some, about once a day. Usually in ThunderClan she ate about three squirrels in a day. Now she only got a mouse in the same time frame. It didn't exactly help her improve her weakened state, but she figured that was the point. Now, the tabby she-cat who also came to watch her was returning with a shrew, a plump vole, and a thrush. She knew that the shrew was hers even before she recieved it. She devoured it hungrily and the tom left, leaving her with the she-cat.

"Hello, Sorrelpaw," she meowed as she rubbed her paw with her ear. "Are you well?"

Sorrelpaw rolled her eyes at the ignorant she-cat. She has been conveyed as fierce in past times, but she said that a trip to the vet ended that for her and the tom.

 _No, I'm not,_ Sorrelpaw thought. "Yes, thank you," she replied. She at least wanted to be nice.

"That's good," the she-cat purred.

Sorrlepaw rolled her eyes again and laid down her head to sleep.


	17. Chapter 16

**Flamewing** **: Thanks!  
** **Oakfoot** **: How was that a cliffhanger?  
** **Lightningpelt202** **: Pretty much... yeah...  
** **WyldClaw** **: Sorry... I love to torture my characters XD**

 **Sorry that this chapter isn't very long.**

Another boring day. Of course.

All Sorrelpaw could do was try to find a bug in the dirt or play along in a conversation with the she-cat.

Suddenly, she heard a small squishing sound and a slimy, cold sensation on her paw pad. She looked down onto the dry earth and saw that a worm had squirmed and been impaled by her flexing claw. She sheathed her claw and the worm slid onto the dirt. She scuffed some dirt over it and looked at the sky, which was mostly hidden above low, gray clouds. She decided to attempt to entertain herself by finding as many blue spots as possible. It didn't really work, but she was too tired to care.

Then, it began to drizzle. It was an uncomfortable, pelt-soaking, cold one. Luckily, her thick pelt helped repel water. But pretty soon her fur was waterlogged and her skin was damp and she found herself shivering. The drizzle slowly picked up to a rain, and eventually a torrent coming down in sheets. All Sorrelpaw could do was squeeze her eyes shut and make a measly attempt to rest.

* * *

The evening had come, and the rain had finally stopped. She knew it would be a while before her pelt dried; probably not until dawn, if it didn't rain again during the night. Despite the storm, the clouds were just as dark and heavy, if not more so, than before. But they were beginning to break up, and the moon's light shone through the clouds.

The night was dark, but she could always recognize her sister's dark gray tabby pelt.


	18. Chapter 17

**No new reviews... oh well. That's okay.**

 **Sur de chapitre!**

 **Sorry it's kinda short.**

Sorrelpaw stared at her sister, wide-eyed. She wasn't sure what to do. She made sure the guard, right now the tom, was asleep.

"Fernpaw!" she hissed quietly. "Why are you here?"

Fernpaw didn't answer, and kept coming closer. _The stupid furball!_ Sorrelpaw thought.

Once Fernpaw was close enough to Sorrelpaw that she could be heard with whispers, she meowed, "I'm here to get you out!"

"Do Bramblestar and Mousewhisker know about this?" Sorrelpaw asked. Fernpaw shook her head. "You idiot!" She hissed.

Fernpaw smiled. "I always have been, haven't I? By the way, is Bouncepaw with you? The Clan has been looking for him, too."

Sorrelpaw cringed. How could she tell her sister that the energetic, optimistic tom was the one that got her into this mess? Fernpaw's ears slid back, and Sorrelpaw guessed that Fernpaw had figured it out.

"I'm sorry, Sorrelpaw," Fernpaw apologized, a little too loudly. The tom's yellow eyes snapped open. Fernpaw gasped in shock, and he got up.

"Who are you?" he growled.a

"F-F..." Fernpaw stammered.

"Fernpaw," Sorrelpaw stated for her.

The tom looked back and forth between the she-cats. "So you two know each other?"

"She's my sister and my Clanmate, and I want her back!"

"Sorry. I'm sure that Boss won't let you do that."

Sorrelpaw cocked her head. "His name is Boss?"

The tom shook his head and didn't answer Sorrelpaw, but continued with Fernpaw. "I would let her go if it were my choice. Sorry."

Fernpaw flattened her ears, snarled, and ran off. The tom and Sorrelpaw looked at each other. He shrugged and hunched back up, but Sorrelpaw couldn't do that. She couldn't just shrug it off, like he did. For some odd reason, it... _disturbed_ her. She turned the topic over and over in her mind, and a large cat came. The loner. She curled her lip a little bit in disgust.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes, the tom answered. The loner nodded his head and turned around to go back from wherever he had come from.

Suddenly, a screech that clearly belonged to Fernpaw split the air. She hadn't truly left.

"Now!"

A large patrol, including Bramblestar and Birchfall, had come. Everyone's fur stood on end. Bramblestar hissed as he skidded to a stop in front of the patrol and growled at the loner.

" _Sol_."


	19. Chapter 18

**Yay new chapter!**

 **Finally, someone reviewed! Thank you, guest form of** **Lightningpelt202** **!**

 **BTW, I'm making a story on DevART called Renegade. Find it in my gallery (I am Brownleaf360!)!**

Sol grinned, and Sorrelpaw recognized him. She had stories of him, and a vague description of him, but nothing hit her memories like his smile. He walked to the ThunderClan leader.

"How did I not recognize you when you sliced the life out of me?" Bramblestar snarled.

"Oh, it was dark and cold, and all you knew right then was fear."

The tom's fur was bristling and he was now standing by Sol. Sorrelpaw tried to get up, but he whipped around and hissed, so she shrank back to her starting point.

After the tom's hiss, there was only silence. No one dared break it. Bramblestar's back was arching, and so was Sol's. Sorrelpaw caught a glance of Fernpaw sneaking up behind Sol. She pounced, and the fighting started.

With the tom distracted, Sorrelpaw slipped out to get beside the large, fighting form of Bramblestar. No speaking was needed, and it was clearly seen that the plan was to surround Sol. A few other cats jumped out, including Berrynose, Millie, Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, and Brightheart. In the circle of Clan cats were Sol, the tom, and Bouncepaw. The she-cat wasn't there at the moment. Everyone was a bit surprised to see Bouncepaw, as shown by Poppyfrost, who fliched and pinned her ears back.

"B-Bouncepaw?" she stammered. He cringed.

"I can explain-" he meowed.

" _No you can't!_ "

All eyes were on Sorrelpaw, who had roared the comment. Both she and Bouncepaw shrank back, but Sorrelpaw quickly regained her posture. Sol put his tail around Bouncepaw.

"Please don't judge him. He's had a rough life."

"I don't believe it!" snapped Berrynose. Poppyfrost stepped closer to her mate and put a paw in front of him as a kind of restraint, but he pushed her out of the way. He stepped closer to the surrounded cats. "You've always lied."

"I predicted that the sun would disappear, didn't I?"

Realizing that he was proven wrong, Berrynose stepped back, mumbling curses.

"That was a silly prediction you probably heard from twolegs," meowed Brightheart.

"And how could I speak to twolegs?" asked Sol.

"You were born in a twolegplace," mumbled Millie. "It's self-explanatory in your name. No wild-born cat, even if they became a kittypet, would ever keep the name _Sol_. You could understand Twoleg, like how I understand Dog. And you picked up the information, and used it against all the Clans!" As Millie continued speaking, her meows became louder and louder, until she was yowling. Sorrelpaw, who was beside her, flinched. She had seen Millie have mild disputes against Blossomfall and Bumblestripe, but as she had aged, she became calmer. She had never seen her in such a rage. For the first time, Sol couldn't hide his feelings inside and show no reaction. He flinched at her words.

"What do we do now, Bramblestar?" asked Cinderheart, who had managed to be quiet through the entire episode. "We need to get back to camp."

"We leave," he quickly answered.

As the cats left, Sorrelpaw stayed. Her paws were firmly planted on the ground, her head bowed, her tail pointed down, and her eyes shut.

"Sorrelpaw," called Brightheart. "We're leaving." Sorrelpaw didn't react, and simply stayed in her position. Brightheart bounded over to her. "Sorrelpaw, are you alright?"

Sorrelpaw sighed. "We can't leave yet." As she spoke, she never moved.

"Why?"

"We would leave Bouncepaw."

"But, but Sorrelpaw, what you said-"

"I know what I said to him."

"Then why-"

"It's not your business to know!" As she snapped this, she thought of being up in the Sky Oak, and the roof of the Abandoned Twoleg Nest...

"Sorrelpaw... Bramblestar told us we had to leave him. He's a traitor. If you want to stay with him... you have to leave the Clan."


	20. Chapter 19

**I'm sorry, guys. I've been kind of busy and I couldn't update to end the cliffhanger.  
And this is kind of a boring chapter anyway, although it's necessary in Sorrelpaw's decision. And it's really short.**

 **Since I'm too lazy to answer reviews, I would like to thank Lightningpelt272 and SkyFallIceQueen for reviewing.**

Sorrelpaw was now in official freakout mode.

Leave the Clan? Her family and her friends? Her _birthplace_? Of course not!

Leave Bouncepaw, then?  
...Of course not.

So what now?

"S-Sorrelpaw?"

"What?"

The speaker that asked for her was Bouncepaw. She looked at him with one open eye, still in her position.

"I need to tell you something."

"What?"

He shuffled his paws. "You... you need to know my life."

She now opened both eyes to look at him and sat with her tail curled around her paws. He sighed.

"I was born in the wild. My mother was a cat named Shine, but I never knew my father. Shine taught us life lessons. To stay away from twolegs, to care for yourself, to... to not let anyone in.

"My siblings and I left Shine when she was old. We had lived most of our life with her. When we left her, we instantly didn't know what to do. We began arguing, and we all split off in opposite directions. A fight even broke out, and our only sister Leaf was killed by... by me.

"I was led here, to the Clans, when I saw you, and, I thought it would be a safe place."

Sorrelpaw almost found tears, but she dismissed them. "I don't believe it. What does any of this have to do with Sol?"

His ears flattened and he didn't answer. She growled at him.

"Tell me."

Maybe it would work. If she could control Spiderleg, she could probably control Bouncepaw.

She made the fatal mistake of not telling him firmly. He ran away. Sol padded up to her.

"The Clans will pay for what they did you you and Bounce," he meowed.

She looked back at him. "I know."


End file.
